Equipment System
This is where you can enhance and advance your equipped items, enhancing rune using rune and disassemble your items. What is Enhance System? This is where you can enhance your item using Strengthen Stone and Gold coin. Advantage and Benefits This will increase your item’s Attack damage, HP and increase your hero’s defense. This can make you unstoppable in every battle. How can I enhance my items? To enhance your items, you’ll need to have Strengthen Stones and Gold coins. Advance This is where you can advance you items here by using Advance stone and a Weapon Advanced Blueprint. Advantage and Benefits This will help you to advance your items and it also increase your HP, Attack damage, Miss level and your Crit Damage at the same time. Where can I get some Advance Blueprint and how can i enhance my item? You can get a Advance Blueprint by Disassembling Items in Bag. You can enhance your item by simply clicking the advance button, but make sure you have the requirements to enhance your items. The Advance stone and the weapon advanced blueprint. Rune This is where you can advance your item by using Runes that you craft. Advantage and Benefits The Rune can increase your attack damage, defense, crit lvl, critical defense, real damage and health in every item you have. Where can I get a Rune? You can find Run in Mall, Diamond Mall, Competition Mall and Robbery (1v1 Plunder). Where can I use these Runes? You can use these Runes to strengthen your items and your stat. Types of Rune Green Runes – These are the basic types of attributes. Blue Runes – These are the second to the basic type of attributes. Violet Rune – These are the second types of a powerful attributes. Orange Rune: These are the most powerful types of attributes What is Robbery? In this feature, you can rob another player and obtain your missing fragment so you can complete your Runes. How can I rob a player? To rob a player, you have 2 options. 1st option: # Click equip, # Go to rune, # Then click “Obtain Rune”. # Find a type of missing fragment # Click the missing rune that you need then click Rob. # Choose a player that you wanted to be Rob (Rob x10 or Rob). 2nd option: # Click Tourney # Click 1v1 Plunder # Find a type of missing fragment # Click the missing rune that you need then click Rob. # Choose a player that you wanted to be Rob (Rob x10 or Rob). Rob x10 – Rob a player x10 in a single click Rob – Rob a player once in a single click Possible results in robbery: 50-50 Chance of Success or Failed Disassemble This is where you can disassemble your old items and receive a Strengthen Stone, Gold coin and a Advanced Blueprint. Why do i need to do this and what can i gain from this? As you disassemble your old items, you can collect Strengthening Stone, Gold coin and Advance Blueprint. In this feature, you will get the items you need to Advance your item. This will help you to find the items that you need to advance your equipment specially in finding Advance Blue Print. How can I do this? # Go to equip. # Click the Disassemble button below # Before you disassemble your item, a message box will appear before you disassemble your item just for confirmation that you really wanted to disassemble your item. Category:Basic Guides